I Miss You
by YoAisMahName
Summary: fem!Perci/Nico (Pico, no slash) A week after the war ended, (A week after The Last Olympian), Nico finds love in Perci. What will happen when she goes missing? Rated T to be safe. NOT a one shot! (In case you haven't figured it out, Perci is fem!Percy)
1. She's Perci Jackson

**~~~A WEEK AFTER THE WAR ENDED. THE SCENE WITH ANNABETH NEVER HAPPENED. ~~~~ **

**(Well duh, 'cause Percy's a girl but.. ya know.) Flames are Appreciated! Glad to know you take time out of your day to insult me! I must be special. **

**I don't own PJO! (Or HOO for later reference)**

**Anyway.. **

**-A WEEK AFTER THE WAR- **

**Nico's P.O.V **

I look over at her, and my breath leaves me in one quick whoosh. She's incredible. Beautiful. Everything any man could ever want. I can't stop staring at her, sitting on the shore looking into the sea, her waist-length black hair flowing behind her. Wearing a V-neck orange camp shirt, short dark-colored shorts, and no shoes, her figure was exposed, making her, if that was even possible, even more beautiful. Her curvy but skinny figure, above-average sized breasts, and her, dare I say, gorgeous arse stood out. She's Perci Jackson.( AN: Damn that was awkward to write.)

I found myself gazing into her wonderful face. I resist the urge to run over there and kiss her on the spot. I shifted nervously. All the guys, and even some girls, were after her. Honestly, I can't exactly blame them. She's by far the hottest girl in camp. Hotter than the Aphrodite kids, everyone knows it. I would go so far as to say that she's more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, although I'd never say it out loud to avoid being cursed into oblivion. The only problem was finding out how to make her mine. I had an idea, of course, but the thought of rejection was unbearable. The embarrassment wouldn't be half of it. Unlike some douche bags, I don't see her as a sex toy, to shag once and then ditch. I'm in love with her. The rejection would eat me alive. Quite odd, actually, seeing as just last year, I hated her. I no longer blame her for Bianca's death. Quite the contrary, actually. I can't put in words how sorry I am for blaming her for such a thing. I would go as far as to say I hate myself for it. Of course, knowing her, she'd get pissed off and tell me not to hate myself. Good old Perci. Just do it, Nico, I demand myself. If she rejects me, at least I wont always be thinking, 'what if'. So finally, after what seemed like hours of internal debating, I started to walk over to Perci. When I arrived there, however, I was faced with an unexpected challenge. She gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled up, Revealing a flat stomach and curvy figure, topped in a sea-green bikini top. "Oh, hey, Nico," She said, grinning. Although I'm supposed to be physically fourteen, (thanks a lot, Lotus Hotel.) I visited the fates and after a lot of arguing, they agreed to boost my age, so now, I'm physically seventeen, a year older than Perci. I didn't trust myself to talk, I was afraid if I did, something like "Uh..nuh..huh." Would come out, so I just nodded in her direction.

"Wanna come swimming with me?"

I managed a weak "Yeah I'll go change," and raced back to my cabin to change. When I arrived again, I saw Perci completely undressed (except for her swimsuit, get your mind outta the gutter) already.

"Lets go!" She yelled gleefully, and before I could react, she shoved me into the water, and jumped in after me. Water normally didn't agree with me, but swimming with the hot daughter of Poseidon had it's perks. I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes. Some would say that's the best part. I say there is no best part. She's completely and utterly amazing. She's Perci Jackson.

When we both resurfaced, I decided to go for it. It was now or never, and I knew that if I neglected the issue at hand, the opportunity wouldn't come again. "Perci.. I need to talk to you. In private." She nodded, looking slightly confused, then pulled me underwater. She made an air bubble around us, and we sunk deep in, deep enough that people couldn't see us when looking into the ocean. She looked at me, concerned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Perce...I..Um..Hah..hem..." She looked at me, eyebrows scrunched together.

"What was that?"

"PercyILoveYou" I rushed out and looked down at my lap, braced for rejection. I didn't see the relieved and exhilarated smile on her face. She was silent for so long, I was almost sure she was frozen in disgust. That is, until I felt something crash into me, and before I knew it, she was on my lap, her lips on mine. I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

**HAHAH Last Olympian reference! Here it is! And no, it's not a one-shot! :) **


	2. Changes and Sorry

Hey guys! I wanted to say I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update and I'm really sorry for not updating. I have major writers block and finals are going on, and we have way more homework than usual. I had a bunch of chapters ready but my sister broke my flashdrive, and I can't find the time to rewrite them. I promise I'll update soon!

I just wanted to say that I changed my username to YoAisMahName (It used to be Alovespercabeth) so if you guys are confused, that's why.

I'M SORRY! I'll be back soon! buh-bye my lovelies!


	3. UGH I hate life

UGHHHH IM SO SORRY GUYS  
I'm on my kindle, so i'm really sorry if this is messed up. I'm going to be updating very little this summer, because i got grounded from the computer for the entire summer. I sneak it a lot though, and i'm usually home alone during the day, so i will be able to update. I'm almost done with the next chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews! theyre so supportive and almost always make me laugh c: I KNOW,' i'ts the third authors note in a row, and I hate authors notes in general. I hate me too xD  
IM SORRY! ILL UPDATE ASAP!

-Assypoo (Aspen)

PS for my wizards and demigods story: That Astrid girl with a bunch of numbers after her name (lol?) changed her username to "Daughter of posiden" or something like that. How much do you wanna bet she changed it because of me? :3 Isn't it ironic she was hating on my fem!percy stuff and now shes the daughter of posiden? Also, when I went on my email, it turns out she favorited my story, too. ._. bipolar much?


End file.
